


Wolves Without Teeth

by Goddessofpredators



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Frank Castle, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Goddessofpredators
Summary: The trip upstate has become a monthly thing. Two days before the full moon is when they leave- it’s enough time for them to prepare what they need to make the journey out of the city and still have time to make themselves comfortable when they reach their little cabin hidden in the woods.





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A second Spooktober fic?? I'm just as surprised as you, but when I saw the prompts list I couldn't resist doing SOMETHING with my favorite boys and my favorite monster. Please take this giant heaping of werewolf fluff on the second to last day of spooky season, and as always, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Prompt(s): Full Moon/Howling at the Moon

The trip upstate has become a monthly thing. Two days before the full moon is when they leave- it’s enough time for them to prepare what they need to make the journey out of the city and still have time to make themselves comfortable when they reach their little cabin hidden in the woods. 

Bucky loves the drive there most of all, and even more so in the autumn months when the foliage that shields either side of the road has burst into stunning shades of gold and orange and red, speeding past the windows outside like a kaleidoscope of color that extends for miles. It leaves him awestruck, feeling like the child he once was taking joy in the simple wonders of the world. Frank slips him a look from the driver’s side of the truck as he gazes out the window, and when glances over his shoulder at the feeling of eyes on his back Frank’s lips are curled into a fond little smile. 

The road narrows the further out they go, and Frank turns the truck off onto a small dirt path and takes them deep into the cover of the trees. There, miles away from anything and anyone, sits their home for the next five days. 

They slide out when Frank parks the truck and haul in what little luggage they’d carried along- extra clothes, some canned food and water, pillows and blankets. Bucky dumps his bag on the couch and stretches himself out with his hands behind his head, uncurling from hours spent on the road. Frank takes the bag of food to the kitchenette and places it down on the counter, and by the time Bucky works out all his kinks and knots Frank’s made his way over, stepping up into Bucky’s space until their chests touch. Bucky grins and leans his head in, and it makes Frank chuckle softly at the way their noses brush together. 

Frank rests his hands on Bucky’s hips and hums, and Bucky tips his chin to steal a little kiss from Frank’s lips. Frank ‘ _ mmm _ ’s and tilts his head to make the next kiss a longer one and Bucky reels him in close with arms wound around his neck, taking a step backwards, then another and another, to drag him off towards the bed. 

-

They make the journey into the nearest town the next day for more goods; Bucky refuses to pass up the opportunity to visit the seasonal farmers market set up in the town common and Frank indulges him, figures it wouldn’t hurt to stock up on some extra treats. 

They mill about with the other patrons, scoping out booths and sparing happy little waves to those kind enough to greet them. It’s nice, Bucky thinks, being in a place where no one knows your name. The anonymity of is something he thinks he could get used to- living without gazing over your shoulder in wait of the other shoe to drop. But the city runs in his blood just as much as the forest does, and he knows he’d be lost without the constant comfort of its noisy streets. 

Frank points out a stall selling baked goods and they make their way over. The woman running it is as sweet at the food she’s selling, and lets them try small samples of different types of cookies and cakes she’s got set out on the table side. Frank scoops up a blueberry pie and a tray of homemade fudge, and Bucky eyes him as he forks over the money, but with the amount of different flavored jams he grabs from the booth next door he guesses he can’t judge. 

Bucky motions at a booth selling homemade holiday decorations when they’re walking away, and they both grin a secret little thing at the depictions of wolves howling at the moon, chomping fangs and claws galore. 

A group of kids goes running past dressed like creatures of the night- vampires and ghosts and a tiny little witch toddling along after the rest. It turns Frank’s smile a little softer, sparks a gentle longing behind his eyes. Bucky watches him and slips his free hand down to grasp at Frank’s, and Frank doesn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together and hold onto him nice and tight like he’s got no intention of ever letting go. 

“You ever think of having more?” Bucky asks quietly, stroking his thumb over Frank’s knuckles as they stroll. 

Frank takes a moment before he answers, then says, hushed, “All the time. That feeling, you know, being a father? That never leaves.” He goes silent for a beat, eyes flickering over a table full of wicker wreaths. “Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder if I’m dishonoring them when I think like that. I feel guilty for trying to move on. But then I think, maybe that’s what they’d want me to do, yeah?” 

Bucky lifts his gaze from where he’d been watching his feet and looks to Frank’s face instead. 

“I think they’d want you to be happy,” he replies, and Frank turns to meet his eyes and licks his lips, and a moment later he nods. 

“Yeah,” he says, and nods again, looking back off over the sea of tables that surround them. “Yeah, I think so too.” 

He spares another glance Bucky’s way and gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze, says after a second, “I am happy.” 

The words, so few and simple, hold so much behind them that it makes Bucky’s entire being sing with shocks of electricity from his head to his toes. 

He grins, squeezing Frank’s hand back, and says, “I’m happy, too.”

-

The day of the full moon leaves them restless, pacing the floor like caged beasts. They can feel it buzzing under their skin, an endless nagging itch they can’t scratch. 

Their nails have grown, Bucky notes with a grimace when he tears the bed sheets trying to untangle them from his legs in the morning, as have their teeth, sharp as a blade's edge, and their hair. Frank’s already shaved three times in the past five hours, but Bucky can tell he’s given up the futile effort by the five’o’cock shadow that covers his usually smooth cheeks. Bucky’s less inclined to care about the state of his facial hair, lets it take over his face as wild as the tangled mop of hair atop his head that hangs to his shoulders. In times like this it makes him feel more attuned to the wolf hiding in his bones, howling and baying to be set free. 

Confined to the cabin, he and Frank waste time with whatever they can, trying to find ways to rid themselves of their pent up energy until the sun goes down. 

Frank spends hours taking him apart in every way he knows how, crashing into him so slow and steady Bucky could almost cry with it as he arches his back and rolls into each thrust of Frank’s hips. He repays Frank by taking his time with his tongue when Frank settles over top his head, licking him out nice and thorough. Frank’s shivering and panting rough, heaving breaths when he finally comes, clenching like a vice around Bucky’s tongue where it laves unforgiving at the pucker of his entrance. They only break to stuff their mouths like gluttons, spending a good few minutes lazing together in the bed with their legs intertwined to let their stomachs settle before they get back at it. 

The moon is what pulls them away for good; the thrum in their veins shifts into a siren blare, and they know it’s time. 

They step outside, naked in the pale light of the moon and stars, and spare each other a glance. Bucky breathes in deep and lets his eyes flutter shut, tilting his head back as he sighs a noisy exhale. 

The shifting is still painful even after all this time; there’s no way to get used to the rearranging of bones and flesh even with the boost of his serum to ease the process, and he grits his teeth, grunts and growls and cries out as the transformation forces him to his knees. Hands dig into the cold dirt below and his shoulders hunch, back bowing upwards as his spine ripples and cracks. Hair sprouts from every inch of skin, teeth are shoved aside to make room for more, and his muzzle elongates as he thrashes his head back and forth like a rabid dog. 

He can hear the muffled sound of Frank snarling somewhere next to him, and soon that snarl turns into something of a wail when Frank pushes himself to his hind legs and releases what’s built up inside of him over the past month at the face of the moon. Bucky shakes himself off when the last of his bones locks into place and stands to join him- a duet of shaky, broken voices carried off into the silence of the night. 

Frank looks to him once the sound tapers off into nothing, and he looks back, quiet for a beat before Frank drop to all fours and takes off. Bucky darts right after, and together they sprint between the trees, untamed and alight with a freedom like no other. Bucky’s tongue hangs from his jaws as he runs, dashing this way and that. 

He sneaks a glance Frank’s way and then veers off in his direction, pouncing into the air to tackle Frank clean off of his paws to the ground. Frank yelps a throaty noise and goes down, but he flips them over the second he gets his footing. They roll around against the bed of soggy leaf litter on the ground, yipping and growling and snapping playfully at each other. Frank bats at the side of Bucky’s head with a clawed hand and Bucky bares his teeth, but he licks his tongue over Frank’s nose when Frank leans in a little closer, and Frank wrinkles up his entire maw and whines, pushing his face into the fluff of coarse fur around Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky turns his head to lick at Frank’s ear, then his cheek, and Frank huffs and twists his neck so he can gently run his own tongue against the side of Bucky’s snout. Bucky makes a happy little noise deep in his chest that Frank returns and moves around to Frank’s back. Frank wastes no seconds in leaning down, tilts his ass up a little so Bucky can a good look. Bucky rumbles his appreciation and gives Frank’s cheek a little nip, then rears back. 

He mounts him, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the scruff at the back of Frank’s neck, and Frank tips his chin up and howls.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) where it's all about Bucky, Frank, and my love of cryptids and creatures all the time.


End file.
